


Snowball Fight

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel Advent Calendar, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t really sure when he started having feelings for his best friend. It came as kind of a shock when he realized that he’d been day dreaming about the guy during English class. From his messy, dark hair to his blue eyes and deep voice. The way he watched the movies Dean subjected him to with such rapture, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Or how totally useless he was at doing laundry. Dean smiled at the thought and forgot that Cas was watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

“How’d your bio exam go?” Dean asked, as he and Cas walked back towards their dorm. Cas was great at science. It didn’t matter if it was biology, physics, chemistry. He would probably even kick ass at zoology if he tried it.

“Rather well, I think. You had calculus today, right?”

“Yep.” Dean nodded, adjusting the strap on his bookbag.

“How did that go?”

“I think I did okay. I finished with time to check over the answers I wasn’t so sure of.” Math wasn’t Dean’s favorite subject, but it was one he had been surprisingly good at. Surprising to Dean, anyway.

“Good.” Cas smiled at Dean. He seemed to think it made perfect sense that Dean was good at math. “What do you have left?”

“Just history.” Dean rolled his eyes. “But then I am done for the semester. Christmas break, here I come!”

Cas laughed. “I have two left, but they aren’t until the day after tomorrow.”

The pair of them were college freshmen, living on campus and away from home for the first time. They met in English class at the beginning of the year and became fast friends. Cas’s dorm room was just down the hall from Dean’s and as soon as they realized it, they had become just about inseparable. Best friends, from then on. They studied together, watched TV, listened to music, and got most of their meals together.

“Well, mine’s tomorrow, but not until 3:00. So I say tonight we party.”

“Party? Don’t you think it’s just a bit premature?” Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, always the studious one.

“Dude, come on. There’s no way you’re gonna fail any exam and you can spend the morning quizzing me on people and dates for my History exam. Deal?”

“This feels oddly like more work for me...” Cas said, eyes still narrowed in suspicion, but the way his lips quirked up at the sides, just barely, told Dean he was breaking.

“You love studying and you know it.” Dean bumped his shoulder into Cas’s and they both laughed as Cas stumbled a half step to the side.

“I don’t love studying,” He protested.

“Yeah, right, you know you keep a notebook full of facts and figures tucked under your pillow, right next to the KY.”

“Dean!” Cas shoved Dean in return, but they were both laughing. “I find that offensive. I certainly don’t keep the KY under my pillow. What if it leaked?”

Dean burst out laughing at that and shook his head. “Right, of course. Wouldn’t want to mess up your pillow or anything.”

“Of course not, that would mean a trip to the laundry room.” Cas hated doing laundry. As responsible and hard working as he was, the dark haired young man was incredibly lethargic when it came to washing his clothes, towels and sheets. Dean had taken to dragging Cas along with him whenever he went to wash his own clothes. He never really minded, having done all the laundry at home before he left. His brother Sammy hadn’t done a load in his life until the month Dean moved out.

They were nearly back to the dorm when Dean broke away from Cas, jogging up ahead on the path, then onto the snow covered grass. It was December and the first snowfall came early last week. Since then, almost a foot and a half of snow had accumulated on the ground all over campus. It added to the holiday spirit of all the students. Today, though, Dean had another plan for the snow.

Cas watched in confusion as Dean ran off, but the other student’s actions soon became obvious. Dean had dropped his backpack next to a tree and crouched down. He began scooping up snow and forming it into a ball. Cas’s eyes widened in concern before he quickly ran for a raised flower bed nearby. The short, wide brick wall would make for good cover and easy firing. He didn’t quite make it in time before one of Dean’s snowballs came flying at him, beaning Cas in the shoulder.

“Cheater!” Cas called and dodged behind the dormant flower bed. He began packing his own snowball to throw back at Dean, who was now amassing a stockpile of snowballs.

Dean laughed and threw another one, missing Cas this time.

“A little warning would have been nice.” Cas threw one back. His aim was pretty good and he managed to hit Dean, who hadn’t taken cover yet.

Dean grunted when he got hit, then ducked behind the wide oak tree where he had left his bag. “Where’s the fun in that?” He threw another back. It hit the brick wall of the flower bed Cas was hiding behind. “Damn...”

Cas threw another snowball, followed by a third quickly after that. “You won’t win this, Dean!”

“How do we call winner?” The last snowball just barely clipped Dean’s shoulder. He threw one back and got Cas in the leg.

“First to twenty hits?” Cas suggested, then lobbed another snowball at Dean. It missed, but only barely.

“Last to give up?” Dean laughed and chucked a snowball back at Cas, hitting him in the cheek.

“Augh!” Cas wiped the snow off his face and shook his head. “That was unsportsmanlike.”

“All’s fair in love and snowball fights!” Dean was busy gloating and didn’t notice the snowball Cas just hurled his way, which hit him in the face. “Oof!”

As Dean stumbled backwards and began wiping the snow off his own face, Cas threw another two snowballs, getting him in the shoulder and the chest.

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean dodged behind the tree again and crouched down. “You’re kind of badass with a snowball!”

Cas grinned as he took cover as well. “I appreciate that, Dean.”

“You’ll definitely be on my team in a group fight. But for now...” Dean flung another few snowballs at Cas. One hit him in the arm, but the other two hit bricks. He was running out of snowballs now and had to make some more. Hunkering down behind his tree, Dean did his best to start packing more snowballs while keeping an eye on Cas.

“Run out of ammo?” Cas called with a laugh and launched a couple snowballs at Dean. Both missed.

“Maybe...” Dean hated to admit it. “How many do you have left there?”

“I’m certain you would like to know...” Another snowball came flying Dean’s way, this time smacking into his knee. He tucked himself back behind the tree a little further.

“Well, that’d be why I asked!” Dean threw one of his freshly packed snowballs at Cas; it got him in the leg.

“I won’t tell.” Cas’s next snowball managed to hit Dean, but this time it got him in the ass, which was the only part of himself he hadn’t gotten behind the tree.

Dean let out a rather undignified yelp and jerked. He ended up losing part of his cover and Cas seized the opportunity and tossed another two snowballs at Dean, getting him in the chest and the shoulder. “Dude!”

“Got you!” Cas cheered. His victory was short lived before Dean returned fire, tossing a snowball straight at Cas’s chest. It hit and Cas grabbed at his chest, staggering as if shot. “I’m hit! Augh!”

With that, Cas fell backwards into the snow, a dramatic death scene. It was so unexpected that Dean started laughing. He walked over towards Cas, leaving his cover, since his assailant had fallen. “Aw, dude...”

“Go on... without... me... Dean...” Cas croaked out the words, head falling to the side. One hand still held his snow-covered chest where the snowball had hit him.

“C’mon, you know I couldn’t leave a war buddy behind, Cas...” Dean spoke softly, playing along with Cas’s grave injury.

“No, Dean... it’s too late for me...” Cas closed his eyes.

The snow crunched under Dean’s feet as he neared the fallen man. He pleaded, “Cas, buddy. I need you. Just hang on.”

It was all a ploy. As soon as Dean was near enough, Cas sat up quickly. The hand not at his chest had splayed out on the ground, right within reach of his snowball stockpile. He grabbed a snowball and tossed it straight at Dean, then another and another. Dean hadn’t expected it at all and was soon barraged with snowball after snowball.

He cried out dramatically and staggered back with each hit, flailing his arms wildly, before falling to the ground. “Et tu, Cas?”

Cas walked over to Dean, standing above him with a smirk. “Have I won yet?”

“You’re a dick.” Dean said, but laughed as he said it. He grabbed a handful of snow and stood up. Grabbing the front of Cas’s coat, he pulled it away from Cas’s chest and dumped the snow down the neck hole.

“Ahh!” Cas jerked back, eyes going wide at the sudden coldness against his skin. “Truce?”

“No more dick moves?” Dean asked.

“No more dick moves.” Cas conceded, holding a hand up in surrender.

“Alright, truce.” They shook on it, then Dean began wiping the snow off his coat. Cas shook his coat and shirt until the snow inside fell out.

“Let’s go inside, I’m cold now.” Cas said, and retrieved his bookbag. Dean agreed and grabbed his own bag. The pair went straight to Cas’s small apartment style dorm room once they got inside the building. They hadn’t been far from it when they started their impromptu snowball fight.

Dean’s roommate was cool, but he was the kind of guy who slacked off during the whole semester and crammed hard just before his tests. Dean avoided doing anything that would distract him during those cramming sessions, of which there were many during finals week. Cas’s roommate was almost always out with his friends, half the time he didn’t even sleep there, which usually made Cas’s dorm the better choice for hanging out without bothering anyone or being bothered by anyone.

This day was no exception, Cas unlocked the door and the found the place empty. Both young men dropped their book bags next to the sofa and Cas went to the kitchenette and grabbed the kettle off the small stove.

“Hot chocolate?”

“That sounds awesome.” Dean said, joining him near the stove. “I can boil the water if you want to get out of that shirt?”

The snow had soaked through and left a large damp spot down the front of Cas’s shirt. He nodded in agreement and started towards his room, pulling the shirt off as he went. Dean’s eyes followed him, watching the movement. They had been best friends for months, but neither of them had ever dated anyone during that time. They barely spoke of dating at all, except to occasionally point out when they thought someone was attractive. It started with women, then Cas had said something about a guy being good looking.

They had been talking about the hottest celebrities and it had seemed innocent at the time to mention both guys and girls. Later, Dean had chanced mentioning that a guy on campus was good looking. He watched Cas with baited breath, wondering what he would say in response, but Cas just checked the guy out and agreed with Dean, as if it was all perfectly normal. Maybe it was. But Dean had never admitted to finding guys attractive before then, not out loud, anyway. Cas just had a way of seeming totally cool with just about anything. He never thought anything was weird.

Maybe that was why Dean liked him. After he got to know him, Cas became the one person Dean always felt comfortable being himself around. They could just sit listening to music, watching TV, doing anything really. Once when Dean couldn’t get through a book he had to read for class, they spent an hour and a half laying on the couch with Cas reading the book out loud to Dean. He didn’t say it at the time, but Dean could have listened to Cas read anything. He had a great voice.

Cas walked back in the room and Dean had to break away from his thoughts. The other young man was wearing a dark grey sweater, a white tee shirt peeking out from beneath the V neck line.

“Warm again?” Dean asked with a grin.

“I will be, as soon as the cocoa is ready.” Cas rubbed his arms, taking up a lean against the counter across from Dean.

“Water should be finished boiling in a minute.”

“So what is our plan for tonight?”

“I don’t know. Cocoa, obviously.” Dean pointed to the kettle just as it started to boil. He pulled it off the heat and flipped the cap up to cease the high pitched whistle as it started. “Can you grab two mugs?”

“Sure.” Cas stepped around Dean and reached up into a cabinet to grab the mugs. As he did so, the bottom hem of his sweater raised enough to show a bit of skin. Dean tried not to notice, but he did. Cas turned around and set the mugs beside the stove. “Here.”

“Okay, cocoa!” While Cas grabbed the mugs, Dean grabbed the cocoa mix they always used. He poured a few heaping spoonfuls into each mug. After putting the mix away, he grabbed some milk, poured it in enough to cover the powder, then stirred it together. Properly mixed, Dean added the boiling water to both mugs, then stirred again. There may be a lot of things that Dean wasn’t great at, but he was awesome at making cocoa. He could also make a mean burger.

Just as Dean was about to hand one of the mugs over, he noticed that Cas was digging in the fridge for something. As he stepped back and closed the door, Cas held up a can of whipped cream. “I picked this up last time I was at the store.”

“Oh, perfect.” Dean beamed a smile and took the can, fingers brushing Cas’s as he did so. He shook the can, then sprayed a good bit into each mug, then a bit into his own mouth.

“Dean!” Cas chastised, but laughed all the same.

“Come on, can’t say you haven’t done that before.”

“Well...” He hesitated.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, c’mere.” Dean held the can up to Cas’s head. “Open up.”

Cas laughed and shook his head, then tipped it back and opened his mouth. The sight of it took Dean off guard. He wasn’t thinking things through when he took this route, but it was too late to make a u-turn. Holding his breath, Dean put the nozzle of the whipped cream can to Cas’s lips and sprayed some into this mouth. He messed up, though, in his unexpected nervousness, and ended up spraying some whipped cream on the side of his mouth.

“Ahh!” Cas backed away, laughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, while swallowing down the whipped cream.

“Oops!” Dean feigned innocence, laughing as well. He hoped that his cheeks weren’t red with a blush. “I swear that was an accident.”

“It’s fine.” He pointed towards one of the mugs. “Cocoa?”

“Sure.” Dean handed it over and Cas took it, holding the mug between both his hands to warm them up. Grabbing his own mug, Dean gestured to the couch. “Let’s go sit down.”

They both took a seat beside one another, Dean stretching his legs out to prop feet on the cheap, standard issue coffee table that came with the dorm. Cas kicked off his shoes and sat with both legs crossed pretzel style and took a sip from his cocoa. A bit of whipped cream graced the top of his upper lip.

Dean glanced over at him, spotted the cream, and smirked. He gestured vaguely with one hand, “You, uh...”

Cas looked confused, tipping his head and squinting his eyes, then realization dawned on him. He laughed with an “oh!” and wiped it off.

“Guess you’re just not safe around whipped cream.”

“I guess not.” Cas took another sip of his cocoa, this time licking his upper lip right afterwards, just in case. Dean nearly laughed. “So do you want to get together tomorrow morning to go over your history notes?”

Dean sighed heavily, dropping his head against the back of the couch. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t want to think about exams right now, though.”

“Okay, so what do you want to think about right now?” Cas asked, giving Dean a punch in the shoulder.

Staring at the ceiling, Dean knew what he would rather be thinking about: Cas. He wasn’t really sure when he started having feelings for his best friend. It came as kind of a shock when he realized that he’d been day dreaming about the guy during English class. From his messy, dark hair to his blue eyes and deep voice. The way he watched the movies Dean subjected him to with such rapture, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Or how totally useless he was at doing laundry. Dean smiled at the thought and forgot that Cas was watching him.

“What are you smiling about?” Cas’s voice was confused. Dean tilted his head to the side to look at Cas instead of the ceiling.

“Laundry.”

“You don’t want to think about history, so you’re thinking about laundry?” Cas’s brows drew together.

Dean laughed. “I was thinking about how you suck at laundry.”

“Why are you thinking about that?”

“I dunno, man. I guess it was just one thought leading to another.” Dean sat up and took a sip of his cocoa. It was just the right side of warm, but would soon be cold if he didn’t drink it faster.

“A strange train of thought...” Cas took a drink of his own cocoa and ended up with chocolate on his lip.

“Dude, I’m gonna start thinking you’re doing this on purpose.” Cas squinted at him until Dean reached out and wiped the bit of cocoa off his lip with his thumb.

They both froze.

It was too intimate a move, even for their close friendship. Cas stared at Dean like a deer in the headlights, his lips parted slightly. Dean couldn’t meet Cas’s gaze and shifted his own downward, which was a mistake, because it meant he was staring right at those lips. There was a static in the air, they both held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next, who would move first.

Cas did. He set his mug aside and shifted forward, moving onto his knees and closing the distance between them. Dean barely registered that Cas had closed his eyes before he felt lips against his own. He put his own mug on the floor and brought both hands up to cup Cas’s face. His chin was rough with stubble but his cheeks were soft above it. That was a strange thing to notice, Dean thought, before all thought went out the window. He fell backwards onto the couch with Cas on top of him, laying between his legs.

The kiss was rushed at first, but soon slowed into a more sensual movement. Cas held the back of Dean’s neck and canted his head to slot their mouths together more comfortably. They kissed and kissed again, separating just to come back together. Lips parted and before tongues entered into the mix, they took time to share breath. Cas breathed in, stealing breath from Dean’s mouth and then hummed happily. It was one of the most intimate kisses Dean could remember having.

He had kissed lots of people, mostly girls, but they were usually the more sloppy variety, a segue to sex. This was different. Dean let himself get lost in this kiss, in the weight of Cas’s long body pressed against his own, the way his fingers gripped his neck, firm but not hard, his thumb resting along the length of Dean’s neck. Cas’s lips were soft, slightly chapped by the cold weather, and he was very good at kissing. He brushed his lips against Dean’s lightly, then harder, thrusting his hips forward to pin Dean against the couch with the harder kisses.

It was all Dean could do to keep up with it all, but he loved every minute of it. Dean liked the forcefulness of Cas, the way he took control of the situation. He liked giving up that control and just letting it happen. He breathed Cas in, licked his lips, and hummed into those harder kisses. Dean’s hands slid over the length of Cas’s back, seeking the bottom of that soft sweater. Fingers of one hand tugged it up, while the other hand sought for bare skin beneath it. Cas thrust his hips once more once skin touched skin but then he broke the kiss.

Cas lifted himself up, putting barely two inches of space between them. Dean trailed after the kiss, lips seeking lips, then blinked his eyes open to look at Cas. He didn’t understand why they stopped.

His best friend was looking down at him, cheeks flushed, mouth open, lips red, panting slightly. Dean sought blue eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Cas, wha... Why’d you stop?”

Then a smile turned those lips up and Cas relaxed. “I had to be sure this is what you wanted...”

“Hell yes it is!” Dean laughed and slid his hand further up Cas’s back, beneath his sweater. “This wasn’t clear?”

Cas chuckled and did his quirky, half smile, where one side of his lips turned up and the other side seemed to fight not to join it. Dean loved that smile. “I suppose it was, but...”

“But nothing. Come on with the kissing already.” Dean sat up just enough to close the distance and resume the kiss. Cas obliged and pushed him back down against the couch. Dean couldn’t help the little grunt of pleasure it elicited.

They made out for half an hour, until their cocoa had long gone cold and they had fully explored each others mouths. Dean got Cas’s sweater off and explored the planes of his back and sides. He found spots that made Cas hum and shiver, spots that were ticklish and spots that just felt really good to wrap his fingers around. Dean liked the fuzz of hair on the back of Cas’s neck; he liked feeling of toned, strong muscles just beneath Cas’s skin. He never thought the feel of another man’s body would get his blood flowing so easily.

It was too soon for them to do much more than kissing, though there was certainly a good amount of rutting up against each other. They stopped making out when Cas pulled back again, this time stroking a hand down the side of Dean’s face and gazing down at him as if they hadn’t spent the last semester staring at each other all the time.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Cas asked, blue eyes trained on some part of Dean’s face, his cheek? His nose? A freckle?

“Honestly, I’m not even really sure...” Dean admitted. He had lost track of his feelings for Cas. How and where they started and when he started recognizing what he wanted to do. “Uh, you?”

Cas breathed out a huff of a laugh and smiled. “I think maybe since the second time I saw you.”

“No shit.” Dean blinked, having a hard time believing that.

“I don’t think you’re aware of how attractive you are.”

“I... uhm... Really?”

“Yes.” Cas offered no further details. “I didn’t think you were interested in guys, though, so...”

“So you’ve been pining this whole time?” Dean kissed Cas’s nose. It was a cheesy thing to do, but he wanted to take the sting out of those words, make them lighter. Cas smiled, so it must have worked.

“No. I just ... tried not to think of you that way.” He shrugged.

“What changed?”

“You did. Or, maybe you didn’t. But you said things, like you were dropping hints, though I don’t know how aware of it you were. You started touching me more and staring more...”

Dean blinked, thinking back on the last month or so. “Yeah, I... uh... guess I kinda have been doing that. And you’re right, I don’t think I noticed I was doing it either. But, I dunno, I guess it just dawned on me that you’re kinda hot and fun to be around and ... you know... stuff.”

Cas laughed, “Yeah, I know. Stuff. Ditto.”

“Did you just Han Solo me?”

“Did I?” Cas feigned ignorance, but the smirk on his lips gave him away.

Dean sneered at him and tickled his sides, where he now knew that Cas was ticklish. “You totally did!”

Cas squirmed and tried not to laugh. The two of them ended up tumbling off the couch and bumping into the coffee table when they landed on the floor beside it. The cold cocoa spilled over the edges of the mugs when the table was jarred but it didn’t matter. It ended with Dean pinning Cas on the floor and straddling his hips he leaned over the young man, his best friend. Cas looked up at him with an expression that could only be described as challenging, one brow raised, lips half smirking.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Dean leaned down and kissed him again. It was what they both wanted, so they both won. Dean could tell that this was going to work. They were friends before anything else, they got along, could spend endless amounts of time together. They already had daily routines with each other. The only thing to add to it was the sexual stuff, which, if this make out session was anything to go by, was going to work just fine. The give and take, the way Cas could take control, but just as easily give it up when Dean wanted it, boded well. There would be some great fights for dominance that could only possibly result in great sex, Dean thought.

And Cas was a great kisser. Dean knew he wasn’t half bad, either. He couldn’t wait to explore every inch of Cas’s body with his mouth, and couldn’t wait for Cas to explore his the same way. All in all, it wasn’t a bad way to start their holiday break. After just three more exams between them, they would have all the time in the world to get to know each other a lot better. Hell, it was a damn fine way to start the holidays. His best friend became his boyfriend and, for once, all was right with the world.

 


End file.
